A Tribute to Lance Sweets
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: May you rest in peace Sweets. I have written this tribute to show that Sweets will never be forgotten. He really deserves this. RIP Sweets.


_AN: I don't own Bones, gee if I did Sweets would be still alive. I needed to write this just to bring him justice. All my friends and family tell me to get over it, he's just a fictional character but to me he is something more. I have watched him evolve from season to season and the pain of losing any of the Jeffersonian team is just overwhelmingly sad. I will never forget Sweets and I think that this tribute is the bare minimum of what he deserves._

* * *

><p>He didn't even make it to thirty.<p>

What did Lance ever do wrong? Nothing and even then all of the wrong of other people seemed to be directed at him.

He never had a proper family. After a dark childhood an older couple adopted him. They brought him joy and love temporarily before they left to where Sweets is now.

His job was to help put the bad people away, to keep the killers from killing and the murders from murdering but he just ended up as their target.

Lance was a psychologist; all he wanted to do was help people. He wanted to show that broken people could be fixed by love and care, that was a message he wanted to get across to every person he spoke with.

He shared a special bond with Temperance and Seeley; he could see the chemistry between them even before they noticed. At least that was what he thought. They admitted the truth and he had to admit that his book was ruined.

Sweets' relationship with them was not just professional though it was also personal. They were the only people who with which he shared emotional scars. Only then did he learn that he wasn't the only one that had been hurt.

He knew that they cared for him and he died still knowing that.

During Lance's life he seemed to show affection towards children. He had a special bond with Booth and Brennan's daughter, Christine. It was a bond that was never meant to be broken. He played with her and he knew that he would feel that same love for his own child if he ever had one.

Daisy, she was the only woman for him. They were on and off like a light switch but eventually they realised that love conquered all differences.

Daisy wasn't like Agent Sparling and she definitely wasn't like Jessica Warren but despite that he still loved her most and always did regret breaking it off with her.

She was going to have a baby; he was so happy, happy beyond words. He was going to have a son, be a daddy and raise a child. The last thing he thought was that he'd never get to see his child being born, never hold his baby in his arms or comfort him when he cried.

Lance Sweets was an innocent man and he died helping the people he cared most about.

It seemed like he didn't have a family to some people but he knew he did, they just weren't your traditional family.

He died surrounded by the two people who cared most about him, who was also his equivalent to family. Booth never admitted that he liked "The Kid" but Sweets was a psychologist so he most likely worked it out.

Even though now that he has left the team and they still cry he knows that he will never be forgotten.

He will always be Daisy's Lancelot, Booth's irritating side kick, Brennan's baby duck and even Christine's Uncle Sweets for he will always hold a special place in each of their hearts.

Lance Sweets didn't die alone; he died surrounded by the people that cared for him most. He would always remember that when he left the world he wouldn't be forgotten. He would be remembered as a colleague, a boyfriend, a squint and most importantly as a friend.

Sweets didn't deserve to die but then again no one has a say in what happens, tragedy occurs and it is unpredictable. His passing may sting people's hearts with sadness and pain but it is most important to remember the good times, to cherish the laughs and smiles because that would most likely be the way that Sweets will want to be remembered, with a smile on his face.

May you rest in peace Sweets, We will never forget you.

~ Lance Sweets 1985-2014 ~

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you liked it. Review if you feel the same, he may have died, hurt us all and made us cry but he will never be forgotten.<em>


End file.
